


Nightmares

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cute Loki (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: Loki helps you get through one of your horrible nightmares. Fluffy one-shot I wrote a long while back :) (Loki/Any Gender!Reader)





	Nightmares

You were panting heavily, your hands shaking and your face covered in sweat. You could feel the blood rushing from the fresh cuts to your skin. The pain was unbearable, you wanted it to stop, but you couldn’t make it. You were a lab rat for a group of scientists who, at this point, really used you as more of a punching bag rather than a test subject. They had you strapped to the table, testing some of their newest inventions on your skin. They sliced you up good. You were crying, you just wanted to die, for them to end it all, but that never happened. Every day just got worse and worse. Tonight, they were being extra violent. You saw the head scientist coming your way with some scary device that looked like something out of a horror movie. You closed your eyes tight as he got closer and closer to your skin and...

...You woke up. Your skin was hot and your face was flushed. You felt the tears rolling down your cheeks as you covered them with your shaking hands. Another night, another nightmare about what had happened to you as a child. You breathed deeply, trying to get a hold of yourself. Most of your nights were like this, it’s why you hated sleep so much. You hated that when your body was supposed to relax it would never truly let you. You swung your legs over the side of the bed, your head in your hands. You were an avenger living in Stark Tower, your nightmares shouldn’t be this big of a problem. You always thought that these dreams that haunted you were a sign of weakness and that you shouldn’t let them get to you. Yet here you were, the all mighty S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who’s crying alone in the middle of the night over something that happened twenty plus years ago. You stood up slowly, letting your body adjust after being jolted awake. You decided to head out of your room to get a snack and maybe find something to read, you knew that you wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon.

When you exited your room, and headed a bit down the hall, you noticed a light on. You knew it was Loki’s room. He and Thor had been staying here with all of you for a while, none of you really minded having Thor around, but everyone except you hated Loki’s presence. Even though what the God of Mischief and Lies had done had hurt other humans, you didn’t mind his company. You two had spent countless days together reading, trading books when you were done so that you could talk about the stories. You had even convinced Thor to let you take Loki to the New York Public library one day. Loki had become a friend to you over the past few weeks, maybe seeing his face would help to ease your mind. 

You worked up the courage to knock on the door. You heard a loud sigh before footsteps. When he opened it he looked honestly peeved, until his eyes met your red puffy ones, “y/n...? What happened?” He asked, concern dripping from his voice. 

“I’m sorry this is silly… I had a nightmare,” You replied.

Loki’s eyes softened, “It’s okay, why don’t you come in?” He asked. You just simply nodded in response. Loki moved so that you could enter, and shut the door behind you as soon as you were inside. You could feel the tears welling in your eyes again as you sat down on the end of the bed. Loki sat down next to you, “Would you like to talk about it?”

You just shook your head as the tears began falling down your cheeks. Loki pulled you into his arms, he had never seen you like this. Broken and sad, it broke his heart, “You’re so cold Loki… It’s nice…”

He smiled a bit, “It comes with the territory of being a Frost Giant I guess.”

“It’s nice… You are like a human-sized ice pack,” You sniffled.

He laughed, “Is that a good thing?”

“In this case yes, I’m always hot,” You said in response as you began to calm down. 

“You can stay here if you wish… I don’t mind the company,” Loki said quietly.

You gave him a soft smile, “Thank you Loki…” You said, how tired you were started to hit you again as you moved from Loki’s arms to lay down.

“Sleepy?” He asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t know how much sleep I’m going to be able to get after that nightmare,” You said with a sigh.

Loki thought for a moment, “Why don’t I read to you for a little while? Then we’ll see where you are.”

You nodded and he moved off the side of the bed to grab the book he had been reading. It was one that even you had never heard of, but you didn’t care. Loki’s smooth voice was slowly lulling you into a deep sleep.

~ ~ ~

The next morning, neither you or Loki showed up for breakfast with the other Avengers. Natasha had made pancakes, which were your favorite, and they had actually turned out good. She wanted you to be able to have some before your male teammates ate it all, but she wasn’t particularly worried about you. It was a known fact that you tended to sleep in, “Hey Barton, why don’t you go try to wake up y/n, they’re missing out on all of the pancakes!”

“Are you kidding me? That’s worse than poking a bear,” He said with his mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes.

Natasha rolled her eyes as Steve spoke, “I’ll go wake them up, they can’t be that bad,” He said as he stood up from his seat.

“Thank you, Rogers,” Natasha said with a small smile.

“You have been warned Capsicle, waking y/n is worse than trying to wake a lion,” Tony said as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Noted,” Cap said as he left the room. It didn’t take him long to reach your room. He knocked softly on the door, “Cas, Cas it’s time to get up Nat made pancakes.” No answer. He slowly opened the door to see that your bed was empty, “Huh… that’s weird.” He walked back out into the main area where everyone way, “y/n isn’t in their bedroom,” Steve said cooly.

The others all looked concerned, “That’s unusual,” Natasha stated, looking from Cap to Tony.

“I’ll go check on Loki,” Thor said as he left the room. He rushed to Loki’s room only to find Loki fast asleep in bed, with you in his arms. Thor was surprised for a moment before he smiled to himself. He walked back into the main room, “Loki and y/n are fine and asleep.”

The others looked dumbfounded, “They’re both in Loki’s room?!” Hawkeye said shocked. 

“Yes, they are,” Thor said, his smile getting wider.

“What are you so happy about?” Tony asked.

“y/n could be a good influence on him, I think this is the start of a new chapter for Loki.”

“And for y/n, I ship it,” Natasha smiled, “But someone still needs to wake y/n so they can have some of these goddamn pancakes!”


End file.
